The present invention relates a lane deviation avoidance system of preventing a lane deviation of a host vehicle when the host vehicle tends to deviate from a traveling lane under a traveling condition.
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2000-33860 discloses a lane deviation avoidance system which prevents a host vehicle from deviating from a traveling lane by generating a braking force at a wheel located at an opposite side to a deviating direction of the host vehicle.
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-306135 (≈U.S. Patent Application No. 20030195667) discloses another lane deviation avoidance system which is arranged to execute one of a generation of a driving force according to a driver's operation and a braking force for a lane deviation avoidance with a priority so as to prevent an interference between the driving force to be generated by the driver's operation and the braking force for a lane deviation avoidance.